Help Me
by Laysi246
Summary: I can't fit the whole summary here, but it's in the story. Rated M for child abuse, sexual abuse, cursing, suicide, and some (maybe graphic) slash scenes later in the story. I'm working on making the summary shorter to be able to put it here, but please read I'll think you'll like this.
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate You, but I Love You  
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was the boy nobody noticed or cared about. He was the boy that had to try and convince himself everyday to not kill himself, and he was quickly giving up.  
Percy Jackson was the boy everyone thought they wanted to be. The boy every girl wanted, but the boy no one knew suffered each and everyday. He was the boy who almost gave up, until noticed a little black-haired teenager who needed as much help as himself.**

**Nico's P. O. V.**

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
I groaned as I got up to turn off my stupid alarm clock to get ready for school. I took off my clothes and got ready for a shower, making sure I avoided looking in the mirror as I walked into the bathroom. I couldn't stand to look at the bruises my father gave me. Each one blending with another making a mesmerizing mix of purple, green, and blue.

I adjusted the water and got in. The welts from last night's punishment stung, but I continued to punish _myself_ with the burning hot water. Maybe the pain would kill me I thought to myself, before I realized what I was thinking.

_Stop thinking like that, you deserve the pain you get.__ In fact you deserve an even worst punishment then what your father gives you for being a Freak. Freaks deserve the pain they get.__They don't deserve to get what they want._

"Stop thinking." I told myself. I had to make it through another day. _Why bother? _The stupidly logical voice in my head said. Shut up. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body (as hard as I dared to go) quickly hoping to be ready before my father awoke.

I got dressed putting on a shirt that looks almost like all the other ones I have. It was plain black with a skull on it. I quickly put on my black pants, socks, and combat boots trying not to wince at the pain all the movement was causing. I grabbed my messenger bag, and after making sure I had everything I would need for that day, I rushed down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for my father, before he woke up. I couldn't have it like last time, when I didn't have his breakfast ready for him. . .

_Two eggs. . . Two pancakes. . . Three teaspoons of syrup. . . No sugar or milk in his_ _coffee. . . _I repeated the instructions that were ingrained in my memory from being given to me so long ago. Hades hated it when his breakfast, well anything really, wasn't exactly how he wanted it. I set his plate down on his preferred spot of the dining table and left out of the house.

Judging by my watch I still had some time before I had to go to school. To be exact thirty-five minutes. If I had friends I , like any other normal teenager, would have gone and hung out with them, but I don't have any friends. Besides who would want to be friends with a freak like me? Everybody at school hates me.

I walked over to the woods behind Half-Blood High. Not many could see it, but if you were close enough you could see a light trail leading in. I followed it until I found the tree I normally sat by. It was big and had branches low enough for me to climb if I wanted to.

I sat on one of the lowest branches, and looked down. I was probably five feet above the ground. If I fell it probably could cause some damage. . . I looked at my watch again. Ugh. . . Five minutes until first hour.I gather up my stuff and dragged my way back to HB **(A/N- That will be Half-Blood High's abbreviation). **

I had almost made my way to my Advanced Math classroom when I heard the laughter of the popular group, which was composed of,mostly, seven people: (**A/N I know it says seven here, but right now I'll only name four. I'll add the rest later. Promise.)**

Jason Grace. The blond hair, electrifying blue eyes, tiny scar above his upper lip, and his 'good boy' personality made him almost impossible to not like.

Second, his girlfriend, Piper McLean. She had choppy brown hair with two thin braids on the side, nobody could tell what colour her eyes really were cause they were always changing, she didn't wear make-up but anybody could tell she was pretty, and she was the relationship expert in the school. She could fix any problem that had to do with 'love'.

Leo Valdéz, Jason's best friend, was a Latino guy with brown curly hair. His hands were always busy with something. He was really into building stuff. He was the group's clown, he made them laugh. He was also a pyromaniac.

Fourth, was Annabeth. She has honey-blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She was the smartest student here, which really threw off the whole 'dumb blondes' thing.

Percy Jackson was the modern day Adonis. With his wind swept black hair, his eyes that were a star telling shade of green, his smile that was always plastered on his face; I'm sure every girl (and some guys) in HB had some sort of crush on him. He was just— likable. It was impossible to really hate him.

When they rounded the corner Percy and I formed eye contact. I looked away quickly trying to get into the class to take a seat in my usual place in the very back of the classroom. It's been happening a lot lately, the random moments of awkward eye contact. Never having spoken a word to each other I honestly didn't know what he could want. He was the one causing this.

I really wanted to know why because he was the first person who didn't flat out act as if I didn't exist. He was the first person to notice me. I just wanted to know what he wanted. Why he kept looking at me.

I couldn't even focus on the task at hand: converting these stupid decimals into mixed numbers, then into improper fractions.** (A/N- I know that's not high school math, it's seventh grade math, but I honestly don't know what they do in high school. Sorry!) **I couldn't focus because I could feel that unwavering gaze from Percy Jackson. I was tempted to look up at him, but I didn't because if he really needed something he was have come up and asked me.

I couldn't have been more relieved when the bell rang signaling that first hour was over. I was just about it give in and look at him, but thank Fortuna** (A/N- For those who don't know who she is: Fortuna is the Roman goddess of luck.) ** that 1.)She was actually deciding to be nice to me today and 2.) She saved me from Percy's gaze.

I rushed out of the classroom as fast as I could, but the whole time I felt Percy Freaking Jackson's stupid, confusing unwavering gaze on me the whole time.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry I kept interrupting the story with my little side comments. I hope you liked this chapter because more is coming. I know a lot of you guys are waiting for me to update The Lightning Thief, and don't worry. It's on it's way. Review or PM me please, I want to hear your thoughts about it. Please answer the poll on my profile page because it would really help with this story later on. Please! Again I hoped you liked it and Remember: I love you guys!**

**May 15, 2014  
**

**-Laysi **


	2. Helpless

**A/N- Heyy Heyy! I need your opinion on something for the story! Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**-Laysi **

* * *

**Percy's P. O. V.**

I woke up to a stinging pain on my thighs and ribs. My step-father, Gabe, was standing over me sneering, and was about to kick me again when I stood up as quickly as I could.

"Hurry up and make me my breakfast. I don't have time to be waiting for your pathetic lazy ass to get up." He snarled at me and stomped back to his room. I sighed. It was times like this where I miss my mother the most. She had died nine years ago when I was eight. I've lived with Gabe ever since.

I don't know why I wasn't immune to the pain yet. I should be. After years of this type of treatment I really should be.

I limped my way into the kitchen and started cooking Gabe's breakfast. I looked into the refrigerator and made a mental note to buy more food as soon as I could. I took out the eggs and bar bread from the pantry to make French Toast. Gabe had never been a picky eater, but my mom had taught me how to cook when I was younger, so I didn't often have to cook the same thing twice.

After fifteen minutes of dipping and flipping, I loaded his plate with food and tried to walk to "my room." To be honest, I never thought of it as my room. Not even when my mother was alive. It's just always been a place of bad memories. The place where Gabe likes to punish me. The place where I always think about giving up. Of dying . . .

I studied the mess in the room. The little old nightstand was thrown across the floor, the shabby bed was flipped over, and a bloodied knife was left next to the nightstand. My eyes lingered on the knife.

The Knife. The same one Gabe used every time he felt I needed a reminder. The same one he had used last night. I stepped around the thrown objects in the room and made my way to the bathroom. I took off my shirt, and inspected the side Gabe had kicked me in the mirror. It was already bruising.

Next I took off my pants as slowly as I could. Next my boxers. I stood in front of the full body mirror naked. My thighs were red and covered in dry blood. I couldn't help but wonder what Gabe had carved into my skin this time.

I looked at the other scars that, that knife had given me. That Gabe had given me. The scars I gave myself. It was like reading a book. A book about all the bad things about myself. A book written all over my body.

_Freak_.

I'm different from everyone, and not in the good way, but in the worst way possible.

_Alone_.

I am alone. I don't have friends, family, or even aquanitinces.

_Unwanted_.

My own father didn't want me. He left before I was born.

_Unimportant_.

I'm not important. Nobody even knows I exist.

_Stupid_.

I'm not smart. I've never gotten anything higher than a C—.

_Unloved_.

The only person who ever loved me was my mother, and she's gone.

_Useless_.

I can't do anything. The only thing I can do is stay here with Gabe.

_Helpless_.

If I can't even help myself, how could I ever help someone else?

_Hopeless_.

I loss the hope of getting out of here a long time ago. I don't have any hope left.

_Broken_.

I used to cry my self to sleep every night, I learned how to hold the pain inside.

I stepped into the shower to stop myself from reading the rest. The water was cold. Gabe was probably going to his friends house again. No scratch that, he goes everyday.

I picked up the scrub that I used specifically for dried blood. I scrubbed at my thigh until I was sure there was no blood around it. I quickly washed my hair and the rest of my body, grabbed a towel and dried myself off. Wrapping the towel around my waist as I limp, I went to my closet. I didn't have a lot of clothes, but I had enough to last for a while. I picked up a pair of dark grey pants and a dark navy blue V-neck shirt.

I always wore dark colors, Incase my wounds opened at school, then people wouldn't be able to see the blood. I put my shirt on trying not to wince. Don't look at it. I tried to tell myself, but the other half of my mind was refusing to listen. My eyes flicked down to my thigh.

_Worthless_.

It was written in bright red. I couldn't make myself look away from the new addition of words on my skin.

I reached my hand toward the knocked over nightstand, and opened a drawer on it. I blindly felt around for the bandages. Gabe didn't even know I had them.

I wrapped up my thighs and put on my pants and shoes. I looked at the alarm clock that was now upside down next to the bed.

7:50. I had ten minutes to get to school before I was late. I put on my sweater, picked up my messenger bag and went out the door. Ignoring the pain in my leg I half ran, half limped my way to school. Half-Blood High School. I walked through the doors five minutes before the bell was meant to ring. I made my way toward first hour running into some kids along the way. They weren't my friends. In fact they were the popular kids. The only reason they talked to me was because we're working on a project together in Advanced-Math. They were talking and laughing with each other when we rounded the corner.

Immediately my eyes shot themselves to Nico Di Angelo. He was short and skinny. He had pitch black hair and just as dark eyes. He was two years younger then everyone here because he skipped a couple of grades. He never talked to anybody. He was like me. I could feel it.

I just wished I could help him. _If you can't even help your self what makes you think you could help him? _I thought to myself. _Besides he wouldn't even want to talk to you. You're a nobody. A Freak. _I decided to push that voice away because if I didn't I knew I would only start thinking about _that_.

The whole hour I couldn't make myself look away from Nico. Every once in a while his eyes would flicker up and look back down just as quickly. When the bell rang signaling that first hour was over he quickly put his stuff away and left the classroom before anyone was even out of there seat, and nobody even blinked an eye. I sighed and left the classroom thinking about Nico Di Angelo. Why do I have to be so useless? Why can't I help anybody?

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to everybody who took the time to read this! I wanted to know what kind of relationship do you think I should make Percy and Nico have. Percico? Nicery? Friends? Other? Please let me know by reviewing or PMing me! Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it (even though this is going to be a sad story as it goes.) . I'll be updating The Book's Secrets soon! And remember: I Love You Guys!**

**June 01, 2014**

**-Laysi **


End file.
